Bear
The Bear is one 28 playable characters and is also an enemy in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are "wind-based" and his starting weapon is the Club. Background The Bear is first seen on the back of the Catfish in the Rapids Ride level. It is then seen as the primary enemy in the Tall Grass Field level and looks like the native tribal people to the land. It is seen primarily using wind balls and tornadoes to attack the player. Beating the Bear boss in this level gives the user Rammy.You can also unlock the Bear as a playable character. Unlocking The Bear is unlocked after completing the game with the Skeleton. Magic Powers Splash Attack "Tornado" Element: Normal Max Hits: Based on mana and how long it is held. Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage (Ground) OR Base Strength Damage (Air) This unique spell isn't really a Splash spell at all. It would be more accurate to call it an advanced melee attack that drains mana. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue - it will cost normal spell mana to start and then continue to drain mana slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damage enemies in front of you, it turns you into a tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only "Splash" spell that can be blocked. It gains no benefits from Splash spell level upgrades. The Tornado was changed so that your magic stat does influence the damage. The magic stat is applied whenever you hit an enemy on the ground, including bosses. If it hits an enemy in the air, it will deal Base Melee Damage. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as the player can keep them overlapped. It doesn't move very fast though, so its best to trap an enemy against a wall if the player want to keep hitting them with it. Also, you are NOT invincible while in Tornado form. In addition, when fighting fellow players, they can block your Tornado. There's an odd bug with it too - when the Tornado finishes, the player can not use any attack buttons ( , , or ) until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. For some reason this bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. (From what I can tell, this bug has been fixed.) Another bug happens during the "Rapids Ride" and "Catfish" levels. If you jump out of the water and use the tornado, instead of sinking into the water, you'll move as you normally would on solid ground. If you pass over a floating platform in the water, you'll board it as if you had jumped on it. WARNING: If you use your Tornado right before you hit the water, a glitch will occur making your character invincible, but unable to jump out of the water or use any attacks. If this happens, you will need to restart the level. Projectile Attack "Wind Ball" Element: Normal Damage: Base Magic Damage Ball of wind projectile. Magic Jump "Wind Jump" Element: Normal Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with white wind blowing up. Special Note The Bear is one of the few characters whose + in the air is not the Projectile Spell fired downward. It just starts the Tornado spell in the air and quickly falls to the ground instead. This is odd since the enemy Bears can use downward-firing Projectile magic and never use the Tornado spell in the air. Trivia *Shoots fish instead of arrows. *The Bear tribe have a catfish that is thought to be their pet which is the boss in the Rapid River level of which they mourn over during the rest of the game. *Also known as Pedobear. See also Playable Characters Tall Grass Field Catfish Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Wind Category:Enemies Category:Rain Boss